gimelshanefandomcom-20200213-history
Gimelshane Wiki
Gimelshane The fictional continent of Gimelshane 'and all it entails. Herein lies its history, lore, notable figures, and locations of interest, for the edification of all interested parties. '[Should be a large set of paragraphs] History For more information regarding (blank), see timeline. First and foremost, this Wiki serves to provide a wellspring of ideas from which our Dungeon Master (DM) may draw as he/she describes the world, its inhabitants, and history, to the participants of the Dungeons and Dragons (DnD) campaign. In doing so, he/she will be allowed to focus on the storytelling element of the game without exhausting his/her creative abilities. Additionally, this Wiki will serve as a platform for the art of worldbuilding, in which the creator(s) of this paracosm may practice his/her creative abilities and partake in the expanse as well as the intricacies of this fictional world, a world limited only by the limitations of his/her imagination. That said, those personally invited by the creator of this Wiki, Que-lastima, are welcome to make additions to the Wiki. However, he/she must keep in mind that a handful of items have already been determined and a page that conflicts with the already established continuity may be adjusted afterward. be a large set of paragraphs Regions The Frigid North Forest (elves) General Jerkface, etc. Elementals Haven Giant Volcanic Island Culture centered around large creatures, worship massive elemental which inhabits volcano. Many famed magic practitioners traveled through here, and it is now seen as a ceremonial rite for accomplished magicians, who test themselves against the creatures and elementals. One famed firebender is said to have singlehandedly overwhelmed a dragon, earning him the title, “The Dragon of the West.” Turtle Lake Mountain Range Millennia ago, the mountains rose from beneath the surface, transforming the fertile plains to the east into desert. It also pushes warm moist air up to Chinese Rabbit, providing it with temperature seasons. Since the transformation of the desert, the mountain range has been used as a trade route between the southwest coastal areas and the far north. Grenade Land Almost a century ago, this large landmass collided with the northeast corner of the continent (where Gallia once existed), spewing ash and rubble like an angry wound. However, it has not stopped spewing ash and rubble since then. Rumors speak of a foreign race, one never before seen or imagined on the continent, inhabiting the land. Those who entered are not heard from again. Instead, ashen people and hoards of living globs march from the lands. They are not organized unless led by cloaked riders, who send them on relentless raids and marches south along the eastern coast. Their primary resistance at this time is presented by Wolf’s Head, which maintains an increasing military presence along the eastern coast, where many of its colonists and investments reside. Currently being contested is the Sunfish Sea. Wolf’s Head Dominated entirely by its militaristic government. Its people draw pride in the nation’s strength in arms and vast control of lands abroad, mostly on the eastern coast of the continent and concentrated in the Sunfish Sea. The colonists abroad do not enjoy all the same privileges (such as suffrage) as those on the Wolf’s Head, and are therefore less fervent in their loyalty. Marshlands Nearly impassable, difficult to traverse, full of secrets, inhabited by druids. Stretches along the southern end of the continent. Almost none know of what lies beyond the marshes, though rumors speak of lands never explored. Exotic birds migrate to the marshes seasonally and return south beyond the marshes. Plains of Sharon The plains are inhabited by both humans and orcs, which are forever at war over the lands. It is said that when the mountain range was formed, the plains to the north were turned to desert and its people were forced to the southern plains. The humans and orcs each claim to have been the native inhabitants of the southern plains. They have been butting heads for as long as anyone can remember. The Hills and Highlands Land of hobbits and the shire. Agreeable grassy hills, easy living, a couple wizards and dwarves. Enjoys trade with Crab Claw and the frigid north. Crab Claw Two nations at war, Athens and Sparta. Large floating city, the Leviathan, floats in between and act as war profiteers. To the west between the nations is the center of trade, a city split in two by a river and waterfall. Its location is a pivotal connection between the inland area and the sea. Population Animals Stuff Music Latest activity Category:Browse